Swallowed In The Sea
by XxX.Rent-Head.XxX
Summary: UlrichYumi Oneshot songfic to Coldplay's Swallowed In The Sea. Just read it it's beautiful.


**Disclaimer:** Okay. I decided I should take a break from my Burst Angel fiction, just for tonight. This is a total turn from my normal kind of fan fiction, but who cares? I got the idea from watching Code: Lyoko today.

I thought this song perfectly complimented Yumi and Ulrich's relationship. Just so you know, this is in the future when they're all out of school, but still fighting Xana. Enjoy!

Oh…By the way, I own nothing.

* * *

_You cut me down a tree  
And brought it back to me_

Ulrich couldn't believe his eyes. Yumi was sitting there, in broad daylight, embracing Will inside his store, where anyone could see them. He felt hot tears sting the edges of his eyes, and he turned, bolting down the street for Odd's.

_And that's what made me see  
Where I was going wrong_

Inside the store, the Goth girl's phone rang. Answering it slowly, she blinked repeated repeatedly. Xana attacking? Now? But that's exactly what it was. Another attack. The familiar words of "Meet me at the factory," sounded so queer now, now that they were older.

_You put me on a shelf  
And kept me for yourself_

Grinning and thanking Will, she stuffed something into her vest pocket and turned running out of the store and toward the woods behind the boarding school she, Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita used to attend. Just dashing by the place brought back so many memories; some good, some bad.

_I can only blame myself  
You can only blame me_

She noticed all of them were already there, waiting for her. She grinned, waved, and grabbed her skateboard. "Let's ride!" she exclaimed cheerfully, as if happy to be back here with the whole gang, instead of just her and Ulrich.

_And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me_

Jeremy and Aelita brought up the rear, riding the scooters, then it was Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. That's strange, Yumi thought. Ulrich usually rides behind me.

_And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
Or swallowed in the sea_

Sliding to a halt, she leapt off the board and rested it against the wall. Odd followed her lead, and she clambered up the latter; it had been so long since the last time her hands touched the cool, rusted metal, and it was kind of difficult.

_You put me on a line  
And hung me out to dry_

They arrived in the scanner room. Jeremy's voice rang out on the ever-familiar P.A. system: "You remember what to do right?"

The other three climbed into the scanner, but Yumi took off her vest and rested it on the wheel. She always hated going into the scanner with layers on. After that small task was complete, she ran into her scanner, turning around to see Ulrich's tear-stained face before the door closed.

_And darling that's when I  
Decided to go to see you_

What the-, she thought, but it was too late to exit now. The process has begun.

**Scanner Odd.  
Scanner Yumi.  
Scanner Ulrich.  
Scanner Aelita. **

Transfer Odd.  
Transfer Yumi.  
Transfer Ulrich.  
Transfer Aelita.

Vertualization.

_You cut me down to size  
And opened up my eyes_

After arriving in Lyoko, Yumi ran over to Ulrich and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ulrich, what's the matter?"

"Don't worry about it, just go away from me," he snapped.

_Made me realize  
What I could not see_

She jerked back in surprise. "But…what…" All he did was run after the others. Biting her bottom lip, she followed, black heels clicking softly on the cool, slick ice.

_And I could write a book  
The one they'll say that shook_

What happened next no one expected. After all, not having an attack for a few years was a little awkward. Yumi suddenly tripped over her feet, letting out a loud groan as she fell, sliding to the edge of the ice bridge, catching the edge with her fingers before she fell.

_The world, and then it took  
It took it back from me_

The others skidded to a halt, at least 4 meters away. They would never make it in time; not even Ulrich. Eyes widening, he raced over toward Yumi, falling to his knees beside her fingers….

_And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around_

…Just before they released the edge, allowing her to fall into the digital sea.

_Get lost and then get found  
And you'll come back to me  
Not swallowed in the sea_

"NOO! YUMI!" Ulrich screamed, reaching vainly over for her out-stretched hand. After she vanished, Aelita and Odd continued running toward the tower, to deactivate it before anything else happened.

Pounding the ground in anger, Ulrich felt himself being devertualized. After exiting the scanner with tears of sorrow rolling down his cheeks, he snatched up Yumi's vest and held it close to him. She smelled of mint and lemons. She always had.

_Ooh... _

And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long

After returning to his house, Ulrich sobbed and sobbed for hours. The calls from Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy did absolutely nothing to soothe his aching heart.

_Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me_

At around midnight, no one else bothered calling. They would all grieve for Yumi, but they wouldn't stay up to try to console Ulrich, and he knew that.

_The streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long_

Downstairs he heard the front door open. It's probably Odd, Ulrich thought. He blinked, feeling something hard in Yumi's vest pocket.

_Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me_

The footsteps continued up the stairs. "Odd, go home. It's late, and we have that physics exam tomorrow." Yet they kept walking.

_Oh what good is it to live  
With nothing left to give  
Forget but not forgive  
Not loving all you see_

"Odd, I'm serious!" Ulrich yelled. He was particularly upset; his mind was on other things. He pulled out the small box. He blinked, running his fingers over the smooth velvet.

_All the streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea_

He opened the box, and inside was a locked. He flipped the locked over, and on the back there was an inscription: I'll always love you. –Yumi

Gasping slightly, he felt more tears overflow as if they were held up by a damn. How could he be such a fool? He knew Yumi didn't like Will, and he knew she went there to hang out with him and get him presents. But this…this meant the most….

_You belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea_

His bedroom door opened. He opened the locket at the same moment, only to see a picture of him and Yumi. "….." He raised his gaze to the person in the doorway. He let out a small breath. "Yumi…"

She smiled at him, two tears leaking from her eyes. "Ulrich…" She moved to sit beside him on the bed. "I'm sorry, I thought it would see to girly for you, but I couldn't help getting it…" she trailed off; she kinda had too, with Ulrich's lips locked with hers.

_Yeah, you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea…_

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms. He learned something out of all this….

_….Even being Swallowed in the Sea can't keep love apart…_


End file.
